HANAZUKI
by Chanyhuman
Summary: As a dark void they call the Big Bad, (just go with it,) destroies / corrupts everything in its path, a new moonflower makes her way back to her moon, in order to save it, and its inhabitants.
1. One

**Prologue:**

—

A dark cloud spreads across a galaxy far, far away. No one is sure what it is, or where it came from. All that is known is some moons and dwarf planets can withstand it, and others not so much. In order to fight back against this dark mist, Moonflowers were created in order to fight back for the moons of the galaxy. Yet, they never win. Out of desperation, more Moonflowers were made to hold it back. Will one finally be the savior of the galaxy, or will there be more doubts.

**Story: **

—

**Chapter 01;**

—

Little Dreamer, a floating baby like being, flew over to a moon of sustainable life, and blew a jewel with a rainbow colored flower onto it. To which upon landing, becomes a blast of rainbow light, and then forms a new Moonflower. The Moonflower had little knowledge of what she was and what she was capable of. So Little Dreamer slowly and hintingly described to her what she had to do. She had to use her power to grow plants in order to keep the moon alive. He never hinted how that works. She did this by using her bracelet to harness her emotional power, and change the color of the treasures she finds and turn into plants of that color. He never hinted how that works. Because he was not much of a talker, to say the least, it took him five weeks to explain all of this, though not to tell her her name, Hanazuki.

-

Days turned to weeks as Hanazuki befriended and bonded with the rabbit like creatures of the moon known as Hemkas, unaware of the big bad dark cloud known as The Big Bad, until one day. Another Moonflower, named Kiazuki, crashed mysteriously crash landed on the moon, and for some reason did not know how to grow trees. Hanazuki agreed to help her grow trees, and even called her sister. Kiazuki told her about the Big Bad, claiming "They're a cataclysmic force that can wipe out your moon at any time." Kiazuki also reminded that the clouds of the Big Bad can be prevented from going, quote, "Kablewy!" Hypocritically, after a few days, Kiazuki got too impatient, and failed too many times, to stay interested in growing. So she rebuild her ship and stole many trees Hanazuki grew. Luckily, Hanazuki found and jumped into a mouth portal hoping it would go after her, and save the moon. However the mouth spat her out at ludicrous speed, and missed Kiazuki's ship, causing her to fly as fast as speeding galaxy, (the only known thing faster than light.)

-

Hanazuki ended up landing on a moon of colorful unicorn like creatures, that spoke in a language similar to the Hemkas, yet she could not understand. As she laid on the ground recovering, she listened to creatures making the gibberish to her, until she heard something she did understand. "Are you okay miss." Hanazuki finally got up. To her right was a unicorn creature twice as big as the others. After claiming she was fine, the unicorn creature introduced himself as Sleepy Unicorn, and pointed out that she took quite an impact. Remembering Kiazuki and what she did, Hanazuki explained everything to Sleepy. Seeing that she was indeed a Moonflower, Sleepy then offered to take her on his spaceship he built then last week. Although there were two problems. He lost it in the Black Woods, and hadn't tested it yet, since the wood was always expanding by the moon's Moonflower.

-

The two walked to an area of black trees, which Sleepy and the other Unicorn Creatures were too scared to enter. Hanazuki could see why. She had seen yellow for happy, magenta for inspired, and even orange for wacky, but this was the first time she had ever seen black trees. Turning purple for courageous, Hanazuki volunteered to go in to find the ship and possibly talk to the Moonflower planting the trees. As she walked through the dark and eerie woods, moaning and groaning could be heard. She, turning lime, was starting to feel a bit scared by that point, that is until she saw a familiar face, It was Little Dreamer flying above. Hanazuki followed Dreamer, figuring he would be able to lead her to the Moonflower. Little Dreamer eventually descended near a black tree where a moan was heard. It was a male Moonflower, but he was only turning the gems he got black as he planted them. Hanazuki walked over to him, but tripped and fell onto one of the treasure trees, causing to nearly fall on her. Luckily, the Moonflower named Kiyoshi tackle her aside, causing them to miss. Hanazuki tried to ask him where the spaceship was, but he just wanted to be left alone. Realizing that black meant depression, Hanazuki tried asking him what was wrong, but he refused to talk, clearly wanting her to leave. Sleepy Unicorn finally gains the confidence to go into the woods, and found arguing. Sleepy explained that he once tried to protect the moon from the Big Bad, but despite being able to stop it, failed to save half of the moon's lives. Hanazuki then told Kiyoshi she could help teach him how to plant treasure plants. Before Kiyoshi could say anything, the trio noticed that a few unicorn creatures crawling up to the making louder moaning and more frightening groaning. Suddenly, black tentacle like clouds came out of their backs and wrapped them up till they vanished, leaving only white unicorns with black eyeballs and no pupils. "Okay, fine, you can help get my mojo back! Follow me!" Kiyoshi quickly said. The three ran as fast as they could. Sleepy claimed that this was the side effect of the big bad attacking the dark side of the moon. "Pieces of it were left behind and act like sickness, corrupting everything that catches it on the moon." They finally got to the middle of the woods, where there were no trees, only a small open field with two bushes and a spaceship. As they started to get on the ship, Kiyoshi threw the black treasure berries from the bushes at the corrupted unicorns. It wasn't very effective. Sleepy also used his magic to shoot at them a couple times, before he got in and started it. Reminding the two that he hadn't tested it, "Just Fly!" They yelled before the sentence was finished. They took off, and successfully escaped.

-

It was not long before they crash landed on a strange dwarf planet, that was home to a race of fire breathing sharks, and what are the odds, a flying school. Why would sharks need a flight school? Because they can't breathe in space. Hanazuki and Kiyoshi were speechless, but Sleepy didn't even look surprised. "Now I know this may look a little strange to you," said Sleepy, "but there are far more unusual things in the universe than this, such as giants playing golf, or fire breathing robot ninjas." Hanazuki finally found her voice. " Okay, Can you fix this with your magic?" She asked, showing the wrecked ship. Sleepy point out that there is a difference between magic and miracles. Kiyoshi then pointed at the floating sharks' mechanic sign, wondering if they might fix it. They slowly push the ship to the repair shop, and after a long negotiation. The head mechanic recommended that they take the 8 hour flight classes at the school, in order to gain more experience.

-

Meanwhile, on a far off Moon, which looked in ruins with soil as dust. Kiazuki lands her ship, with the trees still attached, and seemingly unaware that a few Hemkas were eating the fruits from them. As soon a Kiazuki got off, they quickly hid in the trees, while she is greeted by a black, and more dog like hemka, one that is slightly larger. "Hey Zikoro, look what a got." Zikoro then ran barking at the trees, hinting he the Hemkas were there. While Blue, Purple, and Green were able to get escape, Raspberry and Emerald Hemka ended up being caught by Kiazuki, claiming Zikoro can sense danger. "I bet you're wondering why I stole your trees. Well, it's not just because I was impatient, but..." She sighed and smacked her face, then pointed a tiny black dot in the sky. "That thing..." she said. "A long time ago, I was part of the most elite group of Moonflowers called the Garlandians, alongside two other Moonflowers, Maroshi and Kiyoshi. We were the most powerful Moonflowers in the universe, providing the most treasure plants in the galaxy. We thought we would be able to withstand it, because we could with withstand what it controlled, especially with our many plants throughout, until it finally and fully arrived, the Big Bad. It attacked two of our most Thriving dwarf planets and moon. We held as much the peaces of clouds as we could, but then Zikoro's dwarf planet was no more, Maroshi was consumed, and it nearly clouded us with its power, grabbing us. We were eventually able to push it away, but as far as I know, we were never the same." Kiazuki explain the Big Bad might have the power to control others, including instincts and memories. She then claimed she now has the power to redeem herself as she hopes that one day, the trees, she stole will have the power to get rid of the Big Bad within her.

-

It took three fish attacks, many panic attacks, and one Nonlethal heart attack, but Sleepy Unicorn was finally able to get his pilot license, and the repair shop was finally able to fix it in the meantime. So they were able to climb onto the ship and take off, but apparently the mechanic forgot to refuel the tank. As a result, they lost control of their ship, and spiraled towards another moon. Thankfully, they were able to land safer that time. The moon appeared to be darker than the others, yet surprisingly habitable, particularly by Sentient Hot Dogs, Glowworms, glow otters, and mysterious talking plants. Sleepy decided to take a nap while Hanazuki and Kiyoshi went to go find a chili river for fuel, as Sleepy told them before taking one.

-

The two searched for three minutes, but hadn't yet found a chili river. Kiyoshi was starting to give up, even going as far as calling himself a bad Moonflower, but Hanazuki said "I don't think you're a bad Moonflower. If you want a bad Moonflower, you should see Kiazuki. She stole my treasure trees, just because she couldn't grow any." Kiyoshi looked surprised, as he actually knew Kiazuki, and told her she was one of the top Moonflowers, and asked why would she not know how to grow a treasure tree. Before Hanazuki could say anything, a talking carnivorous plant, whom introduced herself as Depriva, greeted them among side her secretary, Doughy Bunington. After they told her what was the matter, Depriva showed sorrow and told them, "You know, when our Moonflower disappeared, we were also depressed, but then we found this." She showed them a dairy ice cream cone tree, which was highly peculiar on its own, but feeling that they need to take a break, they were encouraged to take some of the ice cream, and after licking it, all of their then worries started fading. However, the more they consumed, the more funny they felt, eventually forgetting about the mission. All they felt was a hypnotic feeling, in their color view.


	2. Two

**Story:**

—

**Chapter 02;**

—

Sleepy woke from his nap, and decided to explore, and find Hanazuki and Kiyoshi. He found the two were at a river of water, which was right next to a river of chili. He noticed that they were acting all over the place crazy, such as being afraid of the swimming glow otters or worrying about their bodies. "Those are Flochis." Sleepy disappointingly said to himself. "... and those outfits are a part of your bodies." "Sleepy?!" Hanazuki shouted. She and Kiyoshi explained to him about the ice cream tree, which was a block behind him, and how it's been giving them mood swings, and mixed thoughts. Sleepy looked at the tree, then turned back to them. "I've seen this tree before on my moon. It controls your thoughts, feelings, and fears, until you're an emotionless zombie." He said. "You have to snap out of it before it's too late!" He yelled. Sleepy then tried to remind Kiyoshi about the times they had, and that this used to be Maroshi's moon. On and on, he explained how Maroshi used to go on adventures with Kiyoshi, Kiazuki, and occasionally Sleepy himself, on his unique spaceship shaped like a surfboard. He found a couple of gems, and showed it to them, explain that used to plant them with their emotions to protect the helpless. Unfortunately, nothing was seemingly working. "Please don't let the Big Bad get to you!" Sleepy shouted desperately. That last thing Sleepy said made Hanazuki realize something. She remembered the times Little Dreamer came to visit to give her a gem. She remembered the Hemkas, and how they were all the same color as her emotion powers, Yellow: Joy, Red: Anger, Orange: Wackiness, Lime Green: Fear, Chill: Dark Green, Glamour: Teal, Sadness: Blue, Courageous: Purple, Inspiration: Lavender, Love: Pink, Jealousy: Emerald, All of which helped them as they helped her embrace each emotion. With all of that gratitude she owes them, she realized what she was becoming and snapped out of the trance, as turned a new color, Raspberry. "He's right Kiyoshi." She said. "There's still hope for you, still hope this universe. Let go of your depression!" Kiyoshi finally realized what the Big Bad was doing to him on the inside, and was able to remember the Unicorns, which Little Dreamer called them Little Unicorns, and all the yellow joy and pink love they brought him, not to mention the green chill and blue sadness. They comforted him when he needed, until he eventually turned them down. Upon realizing this, and what he was becoming, his faith was nearly restored, thanks to Hanazuki, as he turns lavender. Hanazuki stated that they could still win against the Big Bad, because they were Moonflower family, and Kiyoshi agreed, now believing in hope.

-

As the three made it to the other side of first river, Kiyoshi apologized to Hanazuki for acting like, quote, "a pest there," and explained how he was once part of an alliance, who treated like he was just there, expect for Sleepy, who had treated like a friend. "All the stress related to the Big Bad, including trying to corrupt me, corrupting my moon, and swallowing my team mate must have made me forget what really matters now, Family and friends, who have my back." He turned lavender as held on one of the gems from earlier, and planted it, growing a treasure bush. "I guess the Big Bad can infect us in more ways than one. As we get to Kiazuki's moon..." Hanazuki paused as she turned purple, and planted the other gem, growing a treasure tree. "And as soon as we get to my moon..." Before she could finish, a hot dog warring a crown was seen eating from Kiyoshi's bush. "Hey, it's you three." He said. "I see you're out of your spell. Anyway, I was too scared to ask Kiyoshi at the time, but remember me?" "Oh, I remember you." Sleepy said, getting a bucket of chili. "You're Doughy, Maroshi's right hand." He said. "Hold on. W- what do you mean you were too scared?" Kiyoshi said, as it now came back to him. Turned out the Big Bad has clouded his mind, and well you know. Suddenly, Depriva appeared out of the ground, and hissed "You!" As her eyes turned black. Hanazuki and Kiyoshi threw the treasure fruits at her to hold her, as they made they made their way back. Doughy explained that after what happened to Maroshi, things got out of hand fast, and unusual plants that started controlling the moon appeared from the sky, as if they were launched there. After a chase scene, slowed down by mood swings from Depriva, caused by the fruit, they finally made it back to the ship, where before volunteering to stay behind, claiming he would just slow them down, Doughy told them about the Big Bad. "What's left of us over herd whispering that the Big Bad is at its weakest inside. I think in order to beat it for good you have to get inside." Noticing the corrupted Flochis approaching, and claiming that there's no time to explain, Doughy quickly refueled the ship, and the three were forced to take off without him.

-

They felt sorry for leaving, but needed to the moon as fast as possible. On an unrelated topic, Kiyoshi thanked the two for reminding him of what was really important to him. He told them everything from the Big Bad to how it caused him to only grow black trees, which only made him feel worse. Hanazuki, comforted him, "Hey, it's okay. That's in the past. Let's focus on the future, and take out the Big Bad, as Moonflower Siblings." As they both turned pink, Sleepy ruined the moment, by telling them he was getting sleepy.

-

In case you were wondering, Kiazuki was having trouble with the trees, as some of them somehow refused to be relocated. Two of them died even, because the soil was literally dusty. Kiazuki was not happy about this. In fact the Hemkas were even being kicked around because of her colorless anger. She even grabbed one of them and demanded "HOW DO YOU REPLANT THEM!? SHOW ME!" Of course they didn't show her, nor know, but this was only making her more difficult. Little Dreamer then arrived at her moon and attempted to give her a gem. However, out of of rage, she once again took out her anger, and she grabbed Little Dreamer. "WHY DO YOU KEEP GIVING ME DEFECTIVE GEMS!? TELL ME!!" She yelled, briefly flickering photonegative after the command. Dreamer knew she was almost fully corrupted, as for the first time, that always there smile turned into a frown. "TALK!!" She yelled. Only one thing was said by him. "Big Bad..." Kiazuki was on the verge of hurting Dreamer, when a ship was getting close. "Here we are, Kiazuki's moon." Sleepy said. "This is Kiazuki's moon?! Oh no. The Big Bad has gotten to her, like it did to me." Kiyoshi said. Sleepy handed a telescope to Hanazuki so she could get a closer look. To her shock, she saw Kiazuki acting violent, and as she zoomed closer, she noticed her moon in the distance where the Big Bad was near, but the Big Bad showed seemingly no interest in it. Instead, it was moving toward them. Hanazuki remembered to the plant Doughy talked about, and at that moment, the Big Bad shot out something, which landed on Kiazuki's moon. It was a cheese tree. "Now, I've seen almost everything." Sleepy said. Just then, a swarm of crystal asteroids started coming out of it, one of which hit the cockpit, and Hanazuki was knocked and sucked right out.

-

Hanazuki woke up, floating close to the moon. She quickly found the telescope and used it to view what was happening. She noticed Sleepy and Kiyoshi were arguing with Kiazuki. She couldn't hear, but she was good at reading lips. Apparently, Sleepy lost control after impact, and was weaker. Kiyoshi pointed out he used to look up to Kiazuki, until she started neglecting him. Kiazuki then claimed that he was one that was acting like a little kid and that he needed to grow up. He had a better idea. "GROW DOWN!" Hanazuki finally heard him say. Apparently, she was taking flaws way too seriously, and that she needed to take a rest every once in a while. Kiazuki pointed behind and yelled "THOSE CLOUDS DON'T REST!" Hanazuki looked to her right. Nearing was the Big Bad, which telling by the colors of her tropical moon, had already started to claim, or possibly destroy it. She yelled "GUYS!" Everyone one the moon looked up. "HANAZUKI?! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Yelled Kiyoshi. "YOU AGAIN!!!" Yelled Kiazuki. "I KNOW WE'RE NOT EXACTLY BEST FRIENDS HERE, BUT I THINK I HAVE A PLAN TO STOP THE BIG BAD FROM DESTROYING-" "HE'S ALREADY DESTROYED THIS MOON!" Kiazuki interrupted. "THEN WHY HAS IT PLANTED THAT!?" Hanazuki said, pointing at the cheese tree. Near it, Zikoro was seen acting strange and confused, along with the purple Hemka. "I KNOW NOW WHAT THE BIG BAD CAN DO BESIDES DESTROYING STUFF! Hanazuki yelled. "... AND FOR THAT I'M SORRY FOR WHAT ITS DONE TO YOU!" She yelled, at the moment Little Dreamer gave her the gem from earlier. Sleepy fell asleep from exhaustion, as Kiyoshi yelled "HOPEFULLY SHE'LL TURN BACK FROM FIRST CLASS JERK TO FOURTH CLASS JERK!" Kiazuki was offended at first, but quickly thought about it as it could save her and Zikoro, if successful. Even if not, they would be doomed anyway. "BEST OF LUCK... SISTER MOONFLOWER!" She finally yelled. Hanazuki then faded into the clouds of the Big Bad as it got closer.

-

Hanazuki found herself in a world of darkness and discord, with black with purple lines and shapes, along with corrupted and suffering. She was already starting to feel bad and negative. She knew that that was the Big Bad trying to get into her with every breath. Thankfully, she noticed she could swim in this matter, and began searching where to plant. She noticed that she could move the lines and even open them to other dimensions and timelines. She opened one to a taxi speeding, she opened one to black nine in a white background, she opened one to an eye looking around (in black and white,) she even opened one where this fan fiction is being made. Creeped out lime, she convinced herself to keep forward and ignore the lines. However, she quickly began to feel lost, she was starting to lose hope, but she then saw a photonegative Moonflower swimming below. Feeling like this was what happened when a Moonflower gets fully corrupted, she decided not to get her attention, and then followed her.

-

Hanazuki eventually found herself in an area of many creatures with a male Moonflower, working to build trees and crystals. She knew what they were for, and said " ...better find an open soil, fast." At that moment the male photonegative Moonflower stopped her in her path. He did not look happy. "Um, Are you Maroshi?" She asked nervously. He just responded by growling, then grabbed her by her head, and dragged her while riding his space surfboard thingy. Hanazuki struggled, but eventually escaped. The female, followed by a few of the creatures, then charged at her, as Hanazuki tried getting away. Below, she noticed a floating plant pot with what seemed to be soil. She made her way down, but was stopped by the two Moonflowers, whom the male finally talked. "You have no way of beating our ruler and president, our master, the Big Bad. We couldn't stand a chance, and neither can you." Hanazuki replied "I'm not like you, I still have hope." "Then why are your lines turning black?" The female asked. Hanazuki looked at her bracelet. For a brief moment, it started to show black. Luckily, she accidentally dropped the gem, while being stopped. "Wait! What?! Where's the ge-mm..." She saw the gem falling straight towards the pot. Taking advantage, she dove after it, hoping she would get it, hoping this would work, hoping her friends and acquaintance are still alive, and hoping those hopes are enough. They were. A bush was planted, making the Big Bad weakened. It may had mostly lost control of the creatures and Moonflowers, and open a hole to her moon, but it wasn't over.

-

Hanazuki and the Moonflowers fell through the hole where Kiyoshi, Zikoro, Sleepy, the Hemkas, and even Kiazuki were all standing down there. Once she, they explain that Kiazuki's moon was starting to become, quote Sleepy, "unstable," and they needed to find a way off before it was too late. Exactly after they told her, they two other Moonflowers landed, and Kiazuki instantly recognized them. "Maroshi?!" She said speechlessly. "Yeah, it's me, Kiazuki." The male said. "Rookie Miyumi?!" She said. "I should be mad at you, but I'm not anymore." The female said. "Look!" Said Maroshi pointing up. The Big Bad started ringing around what seemed like an orb of junk, and with it came winds slowly getting stronger. "It's still not over, Hanazuki." Sleepy said. "What are we gonna do?" Miyumi said to Hanazuki. As she was thinking Dreamer appeared, holding gems, and slowly said "Unite..." as headed for a treasure tree. "Wait! Unite! We unite! That's it!" Hanazuki said with excitement. They each grabbed a plant, and with a little help, everyone planted a tree except Kiazuki. Hanazuki with concern said, "Are you okay, Kiazuki? If this about what happened a while ago, I forgive you. I understand the Big Bad was controlling..." "It wasn't just the Big Bad." Kiazuki interrupted! "A long time ago, there were more Zikoro, and now there's only left because of me! No one else understands what it's like to accidentally leave a moon unprotected." "I understand Kiazuki." Hanazuki said. "If I lost my little guys, I'd be so sad. So, so sad." She then hugged Kiazuki, which after a pause caused her to cry and let her true emotions activate the gem she held. Now that her faith was restored, Kiazuki planted her blue tree, with Hanazuki's purple tree, and with the help of the other three with their lavender trees, they gained their power to their bracelets and used the trees to shoot five powerful beams at the orb causing the Big Bad to explode.

-

The Big Bad's Big Bang caused a ray of light to spread across the universe, seemingly creating life on many moons, lands on many planets, and gateways to many wormholes. During this point, Dreamer looked at the Moonflowers and said two words, "Thank you." Only this time it wasn't so slow. He rose up to the light's center, higher and higher he rose until he and the light vanished. They knew they won, but were unsure of what to do next. "It never goes." A familiar voice said. "Always be prepared. Always hope. Always fight again." They knew it was Dreamer, and it took a minute or two, but they got what he was trying to say. Badness can never fully go away, but it can be reduced as long as you have the smallest dust of hope. Regardless, they decided to focus what they had just accomplished, then what they will accomplish. The Moonflowers gathered some of the creatures they met on their journey, and celebrated with a party of tea, light shows, and colors. All the while, Hanazuki looked at a silver cloud shaped like Dreamer.


End file.
